Story For JJ!
by Spectral Angel
Summary: Life back in the universe of Fanfiction is CHAOS! The stories are rebelling against their authors! JJ and her friend Rachel turn to the only person who can help them; Clockwork. But, Dimension Jumping is very dangerous and could lead to the destruction of several time-lines. Including our favorite halfa's, Danny Phantom. And what does Vlad have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Spectral: Challenge for a challenge! Yes, this is for my friend JJ (VideoGamingFreak1213) Hope you like! Oh yes, I highly suggest reading Challenges I accept by VideoGamingFreak1213 or you will be hopelessly lost... Enjoy!  
**

**Sam: Wow... I have made an appearance! It's not so bad, JJ...**

**Spectral: Yeah, Danny got a cold... Poor guy.**

**Disclaimer: Really, If I OWNED it, why would I be writing this? I also don't own FF...**

* * *

"JJ!" A girl's voice said. "My stories... their out of control!"

"Rachel, Are you sure you just don't have a case of Writer's Block?" JJ said with a chuckle.

"No, this is serious! Come and see for yourself!" Rachel replied.

Rachel held up her hand and it glowed a neon green. An image of a Alternate Timeline of Amity Park showed up. Then it turned all fuzzy with different colors of the rainbow blurring together.

"Oh, man. That's bad. Very, Very bad!" JJ yelled frantically. "Wait, maybe I can fix it!"

JJ held up her hand and it glowed a dark purple. The image straightened out a bit, then went back to being fuzzy. Her forehead was already showing signs of strain with the beads of perspiration running down it.

"Maybe if we try it together?" Rachel suggested.

They both held up their hands and the glow that they made looked like an arrange of assorted Halloween colors. The green and purple mixed together and was projected at the picture. It turned back to normal for a second then went back to the blurred image it was before. Almost as if it was underwater.

The fuzzy timeline decided to rebel against the Authors and shot back a ray of crackling red electricity.

"AHHH!" Both of them yelled in unison, as the deadly sparks traveled throughout their bodies.

In vain, Rachel tried to close up the story she projected. It just went rebellious again and shocked her.

"ARRRGG!" She yelled in frustration and pain. "Q-Quick, JJ c-check your s-stories!" Rachel stuttered out, still having the after-affects of millions of watts of electricity being projected into her system.

"Let's hope it's just a glitch and that nobody else has that problem!" JJ yelled back.

She put her hand out in front again and it glowed her signature midnight purple. Her story popped up, appearing relatively normal.

"Phew." The two friends said together.

Just then, JJ's story lit up and turned fuzzy, the voices of her characters muffling and mixing together. It looked exactly the same as Rachel's story at this point.

"Oh no..." Rachel said, in dread.

JJ agreed and said back to her, "Yep. This is bad. Very, Very, VERY BAD!"

"Yeah, the last time this happened our Universe nearly crumbled destroying all the Main-Timelines and thoroughly disrupting the Space-Time Continuum." Rachel declared.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" She asked her.

"Clockwork babysits me, remember? Seriously, he gave me a LONG lecture about the history of FF and how if it gets destroyed all of time will go down with it. FF controls everything. Literally."

"Oh man, this may be worse than I thought." JJ said. "Guess we'll have to do some dimension jumping again. Off to Clocky's!"

"That's the plan-devising JJ I know! Come on, Let's make the Portal!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

Rachel's eyes glowed a bright green, the same as if she was in her ghost form and JJ's glowed a midnight purple. They vanished from sight, transporting directly to Clockwork's tower.

* * *

Danny had been having a great day. Admittedly, he was a bit paranoid about the seemingly Ghost-Free environment. He was even on time to class today! Now, Danny was currently walking home with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

"Man, today was awesome!" Tucker yelled.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Absolutely no ghosts!"

"I don't know... I feel like something REALLY big is going to happen." Danny replied.

"Oh, you're just paranoid. Nothing could go wrong!" Tucker insisted.

Just as he said that, a portal appeared right in front of Danny.

"Way to jinx it, Tuck." Danny said. And with that they were promptly sucked into the swirling green vortex.

* * *

"Clockwork?" Rachel asked into the empty air, her wings shaking.

"Clocky?" JJ also asked.

"Ah, Miss Angel and the beautiful Miss Monique." Clockwork replied to our urgent calls.

Rachel and JJ both blushed.

"We got a bigger problem on our hands, Stop Watch." Rachel said.

"Yeah, FF is out of control!" The stories are rebelling and-" JJ started.

"Say no more, I already know what has happened." He smirked. "I have also already called for help."

At that very moment, Danny tumbled out of Clockwork's time screen.

* * *

Spectral: Man, this was long... I had to split it up into two chapters...

Danny Muse: *Sneezes* Stupid colds and ghost viruses... *Sneezes again* How was it, JJ?

-Spectral


	2. Chapter 2

Spectral: Well... It's been awhile... *Gets slapped by readers* I guess I deserved that... On with the sho-STORY!

Danny Muse: *Slaps Spectral* This is fun!

* * *

"MWA!" Danny yelled as he fell on his head.

"Oh! It's Danneh!" JJ exclaimed.

Danny looked at JJ as if she was crazy. "Do I know you?" He asked. Then he looked at Clockwork. "What's going on?"

Rachel jumped in to answer his question. "Well FF is in a crisis and it could destroy all the Main-Timelines and all of the Space-Time contin-"

Clockwork cut of her babbling. "Enough, Rachel." He looked at her sternly.

Rachel raised her hands and backed off.

"Let's just say Vladimir took something VERY crucial to the existence of your universe." Clockwork said.

"WHAT did the fruit-loop do?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Well... He started the end of the world." JJ replied calmly, although she was boiling with anger on the inside.

"Oh... JJ's using her ANGRY voice. I don't like her angry voice. Angry JJ is the same as Scary JJ, and I don't wanna be in the same room as Scary JJ." Rachel said, wide eyed.

Danny looked around, confused. "What should I do?"

Clockwork looked at all of them and replied in one of his oh-so-famous riddles.

The time has come,

When all must become one.

The clock is ticking,

Fate is spinning,

In this universal catastrophe. 

One fatal choice has doomed us all,

And everyone will take a fall,

If what is stolen is not returned.

So take back what is time's

And make sure that the lesson is learned.

For next time, when I say this rhyme,

A happy ending is not secure.

* * *

Spectral: Ooo... Another cliffy! I'm so evil... Guess this is more than a Two-Shot!

Danny Muse: *Slaps Spectral again* Take that you thermos wielding vermin!

-Spectral


End file.
